It is known to place an integrated circuit die in a package having serrated edges on the edges of the package and then solder the package to a substrate.
However, the manufacturing of packaging with integrated circuits increases the complexity and expense. The present invention is directed to a process for Preparing integrated circuit dies, while still in wafer form, for surface mounting direct to a substrate without requiring packaging of the dies, while still fabricating the dies in a manner to be corrosion resistant.